cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Vinnie Jones
Vinnie Jones (1965 - ) Former professional soccer player Film Deaths *''Snatch'' (2000) [Bullet Tooth Tony]: Accidentally shot in the head by Dennis Farina, who had been aiming for Vinnie's dog. (Thanks to Tal, Amanda, and Evan) *''Swordfish'' (2001) [Marco]: Killed in an explosion when he falls from the bus (suspended from a helicopter) while holding onto a man with a bomb strapped to his body. (Thanks to Alexander) *''Blast'' (2004) [Michael Kittridge]: I don't remember the details but seem to vaguely recall him getting blown up at the very end. *''Slipstream'' (2005) [Winston Briggs]: Killed several times, but is always brought back by Sean Astin's reversing time. (Thanks to Alexander) *''Submerged ''(2005) [Henry]: Shot and falls to his death (striking various structures on the way down) during a shootout in an opera house (his body is later seen when Steven Seagal sees onlookers surrounding him). *''Played'' (2006) [Detective Brice]: Shot in the back of the head by Gabriel Byrne. *''The Condemned'' (2007) [McStarley]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Steve Austin. *''Hell Ride'' (2008) [Billy Wings]: Burned to death when Larry Bishop douses him with gasoline and sets him on fire, on top of having shot Vinnie with a speargun and slashing his throat. *''Midnight Meat Train (2008)'' [Mahogany]: Impaled through the back of the mouth after being impaled through the neck with broken skeletal bones by Bradley Cooper at the end of a struggle. *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassin's Ball (2010)'' [Finbar McTeague]: Shot and killed during a large shootout in a bar. *''Kill the Irishman (2011)'' [Keith Riston]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun blast as he is leaving his house. *''Blood Out'' (2011) [Zed]: Shot to death as he was about to kill Luke Goss. *''You May Not Kiss the Bride'' (2011) [Brick]: Head bashed on some ocean rocks after being shot in the back by Katharine McPhee as he is about to shoot Dave Annable, during a fight. He then grabs Dave (who survives) as he falls off a cliff into the ocean in a failed effort to drown him (played for black comic effect). His body is later seen lying on said rocks when Katarine looks down and sees him. *''Hijacked (2012)'' [Joe Ballard]: Shot in the back by Ashley Cusato. *''Fire with Fire (2012)'' [Boyd]: Head smashed against a dumpster rail at the end of a struggle with Josh Duhamel. His body later seen when Bruce Willis discovers him. *''Escape Plan (2013)'' [Head Guard Drake]: Skull crushed and neck snapped when thrown down a metal flight of stairs at the end of a struggle with Sylvester Stallone, he dies when Stallone looks down and sees him bleeding out (with his body later seen when Jim Caviezel discovers him). *''Extraction (2013)'' [Ivan Rudovsky]: Shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by Falk Hentschel. *''Absolution 2015 '''(Mercenary: Absolution) ''(2015) [The Boss]: Impaled through the back on a pole, after Steven Seagal kicks him through a glass balcony at the end of a fight. *Gridlocked ''(2015) '[Ryker]: Killed in an explosion after Dominic Purcell puts a grenade in Vinnie's vest, at the end of a struggle with Dominic in a room. *''A Perfect Vacation'' (Awaken, Left To Die) (2015) [Sarge]: Stabbed in the leg and chest with his own knife at the end of a fight with Daz Crawford, who pulls the knife form his own fatal wound. *''Toxin (The Enforcer)'' (2015) [Renner]: Shot by Wiley M. Pickett's men, when Taylor Handley pushes Vinnie out in his place, knowing that they intend to shoot on sight. *The bloody Trap (Big John ) Shot in the head by Costas Mandylor. *''The Midnight Man'' (2016) [Pearl]: Stabbed in the neck when Will Kemp grabs her throat with a nail sticking through his hand. *''Madness in the Method'' (2019) [Vinnie]: Accidentally blows himself up after Vinnie attempts to kick a bomb at Jason Mewes. TV Deaths *''The Musketeers: The Challenge'' (2014) [Labarge]: Ran through with his short sword by Luke Pasqualino at the end of a duel. (Thanks to Brian) *''Arrow: The Slabside Redemption'' (2018) [Danny "Brick" Brickwell]: Stabbed in the side with a butter knife by Brendan Fletcher. *Elementary 2013 (Sebastian Moran ) Commit Suicide Gallery Drake's death.png|Vinnie Jones in Escape Plan Jones, Vinnie Jones, Vinnie Jones, Vinnie Category:1965 Births Category:Footballers Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Guy Ritchie Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Conservatives Category:Marvel Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:People who died in a The Three Musketeers film Category:Actors who died in Mikael Håfström Movies Category:Actors who died in Dominic Sena Movies Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Psych cast members Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors playing villains who killed in train or subway station in Speed scenario Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by accidental explosion Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Widowed actors and actresses